32 Moments of Purple
by PirateSockMonkey
Summary: 32 chapters, 32 moments of Purple being...well...Purple.
1. Chapter 1: Eggnog

**A/N: Hey everyone! Tash here. I've changed my pen name, 'cause it's a new year. New year, new pen name and new story! Yay!~ Here it is, folks, 32 Moments of Tallest Purple! That's 32 chapters of Purple being…Purple. Woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tallest Purple or Invader Zim. I do own a carton of eggnog! 8D**

**

* * *

**Tallest Purple sat on the bridge, staring into space. He was soon interrupted by a door opening and the gentle squeaking of wheels. The violet snapped his head around to see what had disturbed him. It was a large wooden box with Irken letters stamped on it in black ink. Purple's antenna perked up as he read the print.

"Who sent that?" He asked the delivery drone.

"There...is no address, My Tallest. But it's for you." The drone responded.

"Where did it come from?" The lilac Irken leader questioned.

"I just said there was no address, My Tallest." The drone repeated.

"Oh ok. Leave it here then." Purple stated as he waved his hand to dismiss the delivery drones. He hovered around the package. It was rather large, about 7 feet in height and width. _Maybe it's a giant doughnut!_ The plum colored Tallest mused as he licked his lips. He quickly grabbed a crow bar and began to pry open the package. It took a little bit of a struggle, but the box eventually opened, but not without flinging Purple to the other side of the bridge. "Ow..." He whimpered, rubbing his head. The periwinkle Irken stumbled back to the box and peeked inside. His orbs widened. It was filled to the brim with...eggnog.

* * *

Last year, Zim had sent an entire carton of the stuff. It was gone in three seconds. Red wasn't very happy about not getting any, but Purple was very hyper for the next three months. It eventually got so bad; he ended up in a straight jacket, provided by his scarlet friend. It was a horrible time for the crimson Tallest. But Purple didn't forget it. It was the best three months of his life.

* * *

Back in the present, Purple let out a small squeal, and jumped into the box. He spent a good hour in that pool of eggnog. When the eggplant colored Tallest had his fill of the drink, which took a good seven hours, he figured out he needed to hide the box from Red. Not only would Pur's friend be furious at the fact that he needed to find another straight jacket, but the crimson Tallest didn't need to know the cause of the violet Irken's sugar rush. Purple tried to push the box, but it didn't really work out, considering the box was much heavier than the lilac Tallest's body weight. This didn't discourage the Irken leader one bit, and he continued pushing the box.

* * *

It was many hours later and Purple was _still _pushing the container filled with eggnog. It finally dawned upon him that he couldn't push it. Of course, it was twenty-three hours before he realized this fact. The periwinkle Irken tried to think of another way to hide the box, but with his small brain capacity, this was rather difficult. He eventually decided to cover it with a large parachute thing they happened to have in the storage room. It wouldn't look suspicious at all! Purple found a rainbow parachute and covered the eggnog filled carton with it.

* * *

The next day, Red wondered upon the box. He glanced at the sheet and shrugged it off. He didn't risk touching it, knowing he would probably get himself blown up, knowing the things that Purple hid underneath rainbow parachutes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Doughnut Pans

**A/N: I updated both of my stories in one day. WOW! This almost NEVER happens. So enjoy it people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tallest Purple. That privilege belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom. Lucky them.**

**

* * *

**

Purple was in the need for a packet of Cheez-Its. Again. He decided to pass the time waiting for the packages of the cheesy snacks to arrive by browsing the Internet for something. The violet Tallest had only gone through a few pages of doughnut company websites before spying a particularly intriguing advertisement.

It was for a giant doughnut cake pan.

He eagerly clicked the link and browsed through all the complicated words for a certain button that read "Order Now". He had found it and squealed with delight. The lilac Irken leader clicked the link, and instead of a message asking for his credit card number and address, an even more deadly message popped up.

Sold Out.

Purple whimpered and tried clicking the button giving him access to the biggest doughnut he had ever seen. The same horrible message popped up on the screen. It was like a horrible nightmare that he had no escape from. The now infuriated Tallest now clicked the button harder, in attempt to get his message more firmly across to the little gremlins he thought lived in the computer. _They're just messing with me,_ the lavender Irken thought, _Stupid little gremlins. _

A few minutes later, the same message still popped up. The periwinke Tallest eye twitched and he threw the laptop on the ground.

"Ha! How do you feel now stupid little gremlins raiding…" Purple began before realizing something very important. "Red's…computer." He quickly scooped up the remains of the device and hid them underneath his friend's pillow. _Red will never find it there!_ The violet Irken thought excitedly as he left the room.

* * *

That night, Red felt something metallic and broken under his pillow. He lifted it up and squinted his eyelids at the spectacle.

"**PURPLE!"**

**

* * *

A/N: Wow. That was short. I want one of those doughnut pans. Yum... **


End file.
